


Traditions

by Taua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Little bit of angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Eraqus/Xehanort, just some big and warm domestic fluff. Bonus for hot chocolate and marshmallow.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rakiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakiah/gifts).



A single question crossed Xehanort's mind as he curled deeper into the itchy blanket and rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to drive the chilly numbness out of his fingers:

How, in the name of Kingdom Hearts, did he keep getting into such situations?

Sometimes he figured it happened to him because he left the warm – oh _so_ _heavenly_ warm – islands in favor of a life filled with adventures. Other times he wondered if he wasn't just a rebel and sought to break the rules. Strolling down the darker path did tempt him too much for his own good, he'd admit that.

But if Xehanort was honest – _really_ honest, for only a moment – he knew _exactly how and why_ he ended up in hairy messes that at times even threatened his very life. Anything else was just a poor attempt at a lie, a laughable excuse his heart came up with so he didn't have to say the obvious.

Though, right that instant, he felt _very_ inclined to damn his heart and go for it. Throw out all the accusations he kept bottling up, unleash his wrath like a dark beast he kept chained in the darkest corner of his soul. Nothing in all worlds was worth it – worth loosing a couple of toes for, worth getting frostbites all over his body, worth breaking off a tooth or two from clattering them too damn much-

In a second Xehanort's serious face turned into a grimace, his glaring eyes squinting shut as his mouth slowly opened-

“Ha- _tshoooo_!”

The sneeze was so strong his entire body jolted forward, but even the sudden closeness to the cracking fire did little to warm his shivering body.

This was it. He was going to die there, curled in the ugly blanket on top of some snowy mountain on who-knew-which world. Certainly never saw _that_ coming when he left Destiny Islands to become a Keyblade Wielder. While Xehanort knew he had to die one day – everyone had, really – he imagined his end to be more... heroic and glorious. And _definitely_ not coming not even two years after his original departure.

At least he wouldn't have to face punishment if he died. The master that recently came along looked _terrifying_ with his long brown beard and stern eyes. A shiver worked through Xehanort at the mere memory. He certainly didn't want to see _his_ angry face any time soon.

Through the corner of his vision he saw a figure approach and his expression turned gloomy again, eyes narrowed at the flickering flames and his still soaking wet clothes hanging before the fireplace. Soon another sneeze jolted through his body – accompanied by a whine sounding pathetic enough to belong to a kicked puppy coming from the boy as he arrived.

“I'm sorry, Nort,” whispered the familiar voice as the boy sat next to Xehanort on the floor. A hand stretched out and held a steaming mug right into his vision, a white piece of porcelain filled to the brim with a dark substance.

Xehanort turned away with a snort, despite how inviting the drink looked. Probably hot cocoa, thick and sweet and heavenly warm if he cradled it in his hands and had it slide down his throat, but he was still too angry to accept the apology – especially when it came so vague and half-hearted.

A heavy, _heavy_ sigh came from the boy at his reaction. “Okay. I'm sorry I crash-landed us on the wrong spot. And I'm also sorry you fell into the river and almost froze to death afterward since I couldn't remember the way to the cabin.” Xehanort felt how the mug was nudged against his hand through the blanket. “Now, will you _please_ drink this before you get sick?”

The warmth from the mug was so strong already... and Xehanort wasn't even holding it yet. Just thinking about the feeling when he actually had it in his hands made him sigh, though it was quickly interrupted by another sneeze.

Finally Xehanort accepted the mug and took a sip of the cocoa. If he was going to die he might as well have a drink beforehand.

After their fingers brushed the boy flinched back with a gasp. “You're still so cold?! Why didn't you say anything?!” For a moment the boy hesitated, cheeks coloring pink, but then he quickly stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the blanket as well. Xehanort couldn't help the sigh at the cozy warmth the new body provided, although he snorted at the way the boy tensed when they touched.

“Don't be so _weird_ , Eraqus. It's not like we're naked,” he chuckled with another sip from the cocoa. Against what he expected, Eraqus made quite a good one.

“W-we _are_ , almost!” He made sure to turn away from Xehanort as he picked up his own mug. “I don't get how you can be _so calm_ about nudity all the time. I can't even look anyone in the eye when we're in the showers.”

Xehanort merely shrugged. “Islander. When you spend most of your life in and near water, clothes are inconvenient.”

Eraqus snorted at his comment and bumped their shoulders together. “Maybe you should dress more, then you'd be less cold,” he suggested with a giggle, the color still prominent on his cheeks but body less stiff. It was one of his talents; whenever he was tensed, Eraqus managed to bounce out of it in the blink of an eye and move on instead.

“Or maybe you should consider making trips to somewhere _warmer_ ,” Xehanort shot back, though he released a small laugh himself seconds later. “What are we here for anyway? Hope it's worth getting caught by Master Yen Sid.”

Suddenly Eraqus went quiet and sunk a little together, his face hiding under the blanket all the way up to his nose. “Well,” he began, tentatively and quietly and accompanied by a sigh, “Since you came to Scala ad Caelum you never went home for the holidays. So...”

“So?” Xehanort supplied.

“So I thought you might be lonely. And nobody should be lonely on Christmas.” He could see how Eraqus blushed a bit harder at his own words. “My family doesn't celebrate it so I thought we could spend the days here. I got us some food, too, and a thing called marshmallows which we can roast in the fireplace. The guy I consulted said it tastes _great_.”

Though he was still cold and annoyed, Xehanort couldn't fight the smile curling over his lips. Something about the way Eraqus phrased it was just so... _Eraqus_. A mix between thoughtful, friendly, and competitive. Only thanks to him Xehanort learned rivalry didn't automatically exclude companionship and while it was sometimes difficult and they had their fair share of fights, he wouldn't want to miss Eraqus in his life. Even if it got him frostbites.

“So,” he started after another sip of his cocoa. “Christmas, huh? Are there any traditions?”

As Xehanort expected Eraqus all but _beamed_ at his interest. “Many actually! Mostly you exchange gifts with people you care about. There is tons of delicious food and it's common to put up and decorate a tree with glassy balls and lights and even garlands. Then there's the smaller traditions, like telling stories and singing together. You also sometimes decorate your home a bit, too. Stockings above the fireplace and evergreen and mistletoe.”

Confused Xehanort furrowed his eyebrows. “What's mistletoe? I've never heard of it before.”

“It's a plant,” Eraqus easily answered while he cradled his mug, “The leaves are small and oval-shaped while it carries ball-like, white fruits. It says it keeps evil spirits away during winter and in some regions people have to kiss when they stand beneath a bunch of it.” He laughed quietly at the explanation, but his cheeks dusted suspiciously pink anyway.

With a chuckle Xehanort rolled his head back – but then caught sight of the ceiling and froze mid-motion.

“Eraqus,” he carefully started, “It doesn't... look like _that_ , does it?”

Eraqus turned to him with an inquisitive noise, however all he did was point upwards. Slowly Eraqus followed the line of his finger – and the pink quickly morphed into a full on red.

“O-oh! I- Nort, I swear I didn't-” He stumbled over his own words, eyes still glued on the branch of mistletoe hanging above their heads, and Xehanort slowly shifted away so their bodies were no longer touching beneath the blanket.

And just like that, Eraqus managed to make _everything_ _awkward_ once more.

With a sigh and a blush of his own, Xehanort realized this was going to be a very long few days...

\------------------------------------

For the up-tenth time, Xehanort wondered what he was actually doing. Why did he make sure to keep an eye on the roast in the oven? What made him cut up all those vegetables for the salad? Where was the point of preparing dessert? As if he was certain to have company that night, just like the last seven years.

As if he was certain Eraqus would show up any minute.

Blankly Xehanort stared down at the small cake before himself, the frosting slowly dribbling down its edges. Preparing dinner and decorating the small cabin put him a little at ease, although worry clawed at his heart, a cold grasp that squeezed down like darkness.

Two weeks before, they took their exam for the Mark of Mastery.

Xehanort passed with flying colors.

Eraqus... didn't.

They had worked hard for the exam and while it was difficult, Xehanort got around the tasks well enough. He didn't know why and what happened during Eraqus' test; he had looked confident when they waited for the results and seemed honestly shocked when the Masters said he failed. But before Xehanort could utter a single question he already stormed off, his face a grimace as he fought back tears, and they hadn't seen or spoken to each other ever since.

It felt ridiculous to think that way, but Xehanort had the feeling he might have been jealous. While their friendship grew stronger over the years, sometimes their disagreements were so fundamental it drove them worlds apart. Those times he worried if their bond could handle it, such a strain, however Eraqus always came back after a while and they bounced back to their usual selves. The tattered edges smoothed down and they were inseparable until the next discussion escalated.

But this time Xehanort wasn't so sure.

Maybe it was their differed opinions that made Xehanort a master where Eraqus failed. And judging from the wild look in the dark-gray eyes, Eraqus entertained the same idea and agonized over it. But still... Xehanort wanted to at least talk about it. Not that he felt sorry for becoming a master – finally he got access to all the wisdom he had been lusting after – however he wanted to make sure Eraqus knew how important he was. Master or apprentice or whatever, their ranks didn't affect how much Xehanort treasured him and their friendship.

Heaving a sigh Xehanort glanced out of the window. A blizzard had come up, the windows rattling a little when snow and ice smacked against them. If Eraqus found it inside himself to reconnect, Xehanort doubted he would fight his way through such a nasty storm. Xehanort himself had created a dark corridors to get there, actually used them ever since he read about it in a book and cultivated the skill, but he'd rather get his hand cut off than tell Eraqus about it. He condemned _everything_ related to the darker powers of the heart; he wouldn't understand the concept of balance Xehanort believed in, maybe even feel threatened by it. However that also meant Eraqus had to face the journey on his glider, given he actually bothered enough to show up in the first place.

… Xehanort tried to ignore the twinge in his chest as he got used to the thought of spending Christmas alone.

He didn't feel particularly hungry so instead he walked over to the cozy living room. Lighting the fire was the first thing he did, especially after they nearly froze to death one year. They had been running late and decided to start a fire first thing in the morning, but the bedrooms had been so cold they ended up camping in front of the fireplace in the middle of the night, shivering so hard their teeth clattered. Just then Eraqus realized they had no firewood on side and with darkness painting the area black around the cabin – and suspiciously loud howls of _something_ in the woods – they knew better than venture out in search of the stock. And so they cuddled close as they slept on the couch, wrapped in as many blankets as they could find.

While Xehanort had to admit the closeness was... _nice_ , to some degree, he had no interest in repeating the scene any time soon. It would be nice to _not_ end up with a cold for a change.

Once he tossed a few more logs into the fireplace he settled on the comfortable armchair near the window. If he was on his own, he might as well continue reading the interesting book he found recently in the library. It was loosely referring to the book of prophecy while also questioning the purpose and validity of its stories. Just the kind of discussion Xehanort was most interested in – and which made him regularly clash with Eraqus.

A good substitute if they were never going to talk again.

With yet another sigh Xehanort opened the book to the last page he read. Why did he even bother anyway? It wasn't like he did anything wrong by passing the exam and becoming a master. It also wasn't his fault Eraqus failed and sulked over it.

Still... for whatever reason, Xehanort wanted to apologize. He'd forget his ego for a moment and do it if only that made Eraqus talk to him again.

By the third time Xehanort tried to read the same paragraph – and failing to do so – he heard a scuffle by the front door. Just as he looked up the doorknob turned and he already summoned his Keyblade, expecting at the very least some sort of stranger given the hour and weather, however he stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a shivering figure clad in armor and ice. But still Xehanort recognized the swanky helmet with the three spikes – would always, no matter the circumstances or place.

“Eraqus!” Instantly Xehanort leaped out of the chair and sprinted to the door, quickly pulling him inside despite the piles of snow and ice covering the trembling body.

“H-hey, N-Nort,” Eraqus replied, the clatter of his teeth loud as he stuttered. The metal of his armor was so cold it froze Xehanort's fingertips where he touched, but thankfully Eraqus still had half a mind to dismiss it. His clothes beneath were completely soaked though, leaving a puddle where Xehanort dragged him in front of the fire, a frown on his face when he noticed the blue hue on Eraqus' lips.

“You undress. I'll get you some spares.” Emphasizing his words Xehanort tugged on Eraqus' shirt before he walked off to the bathroom. Quickly he grabbed a few towels and opened up his inventory, removing a shirt and his sleeping pants from it. He could always sneak back to Scala ad Caelum and get more. Once Eraqus dozed off he slept like the dead; he wouldn't notice a dark corridor opening even if it was right next to him.

When he returned Eraqus was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, shoulders covered by a blanket from the couch and hands stretched toward the warm flames. Wordlessly Xehanort dropped the fabric next to him and made a beeline for the kitchen, quickly fixing up some milk onto the stove before he cut a marshmallow into small quarters. Soon the milk turned hot enough to add in the powder and Xehanort mixed it feverishly as he grabbed two mugs and poured the content into them before he topped Eraqus' with the cut marshmallow.

As he returned Eraqus flashed him a grateful smile, his blanket-cocoon opened on the front to let in the warmth. “Oooh, just what I need,” he murmured as he sipped at the mug, a small smile creeping over his lips when he noticed the white fluffy pieces swimming on top. His hair was still wet, but he had a towel drabbed over it so suck up the moisture a little.

“Now,” Xehanort began as he sat next to Eraqus, his golden eyes hard as he spoke, “Care to explain _why_ in the name of Kingdom Hearts you were traveling _in this weather_?”

Considering his previous dilemma, maybe scolding Eraqus wasn't the best approach, but Xehanort had to vent his anger before he burst from it. Had he gone completely _nuts_? Flying under such circumstances, let alone in a metal armor, wasn't just risky – it was _reckless_. Especially for someone traveling alone.

What if Eraqus crashed somewhere on the way? What if he got lost in the storm?

Xehanort didn't mind to never be talked to for the rest of their lives, but he still wanted Eraqus _safe_ and _alive_.

Xehanort heard a faint murmur, too low for him to understand anything. “What was that?”

“I wanted to see you,” Eraqus admitted a little louder. His eyes were trained on the steamy surface of his cocoa, the soggy marshmallows starting to sink as he watched.

And just like that, Xehanort's anger evaporated.

“Listen...” Eraqus heaved a sigh, still not looking up. “I'm sorry. When you passed and I didn't, I was really... jealous. That feeling was so strong I couldn't even congratulate you for your achievement.” He offered a dry chuckle, a broken sound that was nowhere his usually happy demeanor. “Sorry for sucking so much as a friend. You deserve better, Nort. But still I thought...”

Eraqus trailed off there, unsure like never before, but Xehanort was still too busy with himself to help him move on with his talk.

Had he... really just said Xehanort deserved better? Just because Eraqus felt a little jealous, for once in his life, he thought of himself not worthy of their friendship? Was that the whole reason why he had avoided all contact for so long?

“You came. That's enough,” Xehanort whispered after a while and bumped their shoulders together, “Though I'd rather you not put yourself in harms way so recklessly. It would have been okay if you stayed away or showed up later.”

It wouldn't. And judging from Eraqus' hearty chuckle, he saw right through Xehanort's lie, too. He leaned closer, so close their heads touched, and Xehanort felt a soothing warmth spread in his chest as he exhaled. Suddenly he could breath again, a twinge he had ignored until then simply vanishing.

“I've been thinking a lot these days and realized that, no matter how I feel, I don't want to leave you alone.” Eraqus' voice had turned into a small whisper toward the end and, just through the corner of his eye, Xehanort noticed his cheeks had darkened a little.

Maybe Eraqus would outgrow his occasional blushes now that they were adults, but Xehanort found himself hoping it to take just a bit longer.

… Just a tiny bit longer.

“Hey, Eraqus?” Xehanort quietly called.

“Hm?” Shifting a little Eraqus turned to face him, the blush gone and dark eyes filled with curiosity.

“How about,” Xehanort took a deep breath and ignored the twitch in his fingers, “We start another tradition...?”

“You mean beside cooking, eating, and staying here over the holidays?” Eraqus asked before he took a generous swallow from his cocoa. It must have cooled down in the meantime, at least enough to not burn one's tongue anymore.

Taking a shaky breath – why did his nerves get the better of him _now_ of all times? – Xehanort glanced up. The branch of mistletoe still hung above them, like every other year, and for a moment he wondered if it was fated to be there all along. Just silently hovering above their heads to give them an excuse, an opening, to cross the line they had been standing at for years now.

“Sort of, yeah.”

And then he leaned in, with his eyes closed, and pressed his lips against Eraqus'.

It was stiff and weird, but since he didn't flinch back Xehanort figured it was a good attempt. He pulled back after a few lingering moments, his cheeks warm with a blush as he blinked his eyes open again. At least Eraqus wasn't doing much better, his cheeks rosy and just as warm, though the way his eyes had widened was a little bit unsettling.

Had he... misread the situation after all?

Xehanort was fairly certain about his own sentiments – he knew the ways of his heart too good at times, so much so he had purposefully ignored the more romantic nature of his love for Eraqus – however there was still a small chance it wasn't mutual. Eraqus loved him back, that much was clear, but maybe his affection came from another source, rooted in the sentiment siblings shared. That's where Xehanort started, too, so many years ago, but with each passing month the feelings had grown and morphed, joined by urges he found harder and harder to suppress.

And the way Eraqus spoke and acted, he thought it was the same for him. It felt _right_ to finally make use of the mistletoe hanging above their heads and cross the line.

“Uhm.” Xehanort swallowed hard, a weak attempt to rid of the knot building in his throat. “Sorry. I just...” He looked away, suddenly worried he put a strain on their friendship that would make things awkward between them.

However then a hand gently cupped half of his face and the simple touch instantly calmed Xehanort's raging heartbeat. He allowed Eraqus to turn his face, only stopping once they were facing each other.

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked, voice a mere whisper, and his eyes had turned back to their original size and shone with so much adoration Xehanort shivered. And then Eraqus gave him a loop-sided smirk as he added, “Unless you meant your technique. Pretty unrefined, coming from you.”

Mirroring the smirk Xehanort leaned a bit closer. “That was only because you acted like a stockfish. It takes two, after all.”

“Stockfish?” Eraqus repeated with a snicker, “What is _that_?”

Xehanort shrugged in response. “I'll cook you one next year. The roast is already waiting in the oven.”

“Oh, good. I'm _starving_.” Right on cue Eraqus' stomach gave a rumble, but instead of blushing in embarrassment he just laughed it off, bright and cheerful and free of whatever darkness had plagued him before.

“I feel you. I'm starving, too.” The smirk was still stretched across his lips as their gazed locked, only for a few heartbeats, and then golden eyes dropped down to settle on the inviting mouth instead.

When Xehanort sealed their lips that time, Eraqus kissed back with a content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I had fun writing this, although Xehanort is pretty much my no. 1 villian after what he did to my precious Vanitas <3  
> The request said some silliness was welcomed, so I added in a few banters I see fit for those two.  
> Hope it comes off naturally :D It's my first time writing Eraqus & Xehanort together! 
> 
> I've seen some people nickname Xehanort with Xeha, but when I spoke it out loud, it kinda sounded... long and weird.  
> So instead I went with Nort. Short, catchy, and with a nice ring~ 
> 
> That being said, hope you had nice holidays and a good start into 2020. 
> 
> Regards,  
> -T


End file.
